1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control devices and, in particular, to control devices utilizing human nail characteristics and positions for validation and/or control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the world, security systems are used for various purposes, including: locking and unlocking mechanisms, enabling and disabling events, allowing and disallowing access, etc. All of these security device functions require some type of validation method or device to distinguish a valid user from an invalid user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,347 to Hadley discloses a security system that uses a radiation signal emanating from a user's key to unlock a door. In addition, a magnetic field, as opposed to an electrical signal, can be used in the authorization process, as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,376 to Pugh. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,189 to Lemelson is directed to a switch and lock activating system wherein the user wears a finger ring that contains a code, such that when the user places the ring near a validation device, the lock unlocks or the door opens. A common drawback to these types of systems is the ease of obtaining the validating device. If the key or ring is misplaced or stolen, the finder or thief is then able to access or unlock the lock without further validation.
In a recent push towards firearm control and safety, many governments have instituted gun safety programs, resulting in gun “locking” patents, both in the United States and abroad. These inventions prevent a gun from being operated by accident or by an unauthorized user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,370 to Lemelson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 to Bennett both describe weapon control systems that use an electrical device, worn on the finger or wrist of a user, in combination with a validation device, to unlock the trigger mechanism of a gun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,232 to Eppler is directed to a safety device for firearms wherein the user wears a glove containing a device that emits a code which, when validated by a gun detector, permits the gun to be fired. As with the general security devices discussed above, using rings, gloves and other externally worn devices leads to loss or misplacement by the authorized user or theft by an unauthorized user.
Beyond the possible loss or theft of the validation device, other drawbacks are apparent in the prior art. The prior art devices are not amenable to retrofitting. In using a set or pre-set validation signal (whether electronic, magnetic, or other type), they are easily duplicated. If the signaling device is obtained or the signal is obtained from another source, an unauthorized user has access and/or control over the locked system. Also, the prior art devices are not inherently “struggle-proof”, preventing a thief from actuating or wrestling the signaling device from the authorized user. Still further, even absent a thief, using a separate signaling device normally leads to an authorized user losing or forgetting the device, thereby disabling the user from unlocking or accessing the intended object.
Also utilized throughout the world are control devices for controlling various machines and devices, such as appliances, machinery, computers or other consumer and industrial machinery. For example, a person uses a television remote control to control the changing of channels, volume setting, etc., of the television. However, the user must locate the remote control, pick it up, and, if it is not easily locatable, search for the remote. Also, such a remote control must be returned to a known location, so that it is not subsequently lost or replaced.
Similarly, a computer mouse often requires the user to move the mouse around the mouse pad, and move the user's hands back and forth between the mouse and the keyboard. Therefore, using a mouse, together with a keyboard, to control the computer is inherently inefficient and time-consuming. In addition, the computer mouse requires valuable desk space, and tends to be damaged or stolen when used in a public situation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a security apparatus that is not easily lost by or stolen from an authorized user. It is another object of the present invention to provide a security device that is easily retrofitted into existing mechanisms and systems. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security apparatus that is unusable or effectively unusable during or after a struggle situation in which the valid user loses possession of his firearm. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a security apparatus with a signaling device that produces a non-duplicative or non-discoverable signal, increasing the security aspect of the device. It is another object of the present invention to provide a control device that requires minimal time and energy to remotely operate a machine or appliance.